


A Mystery

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal contemplates how different he is from everyone else, yet through Will, he feels oddly connected.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	A Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of Season 1. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

How horrified Abigail was when I told her why, that I was curious, yet it was the truth. 

I didn’t have to tell Will the truth, my clever little Will, he figured out the truth. Yes, he climbed the walls Bedelia pointed out to me, the ones she’d described with such vividness, making me aware of them, even if she had no idea what was behind them.

People are so horrified when they discover what lies behind those walls, even those closest to me. Why? What fills them with such horror, a horror which doesn’t touch me?

It was my curiosity about this, along with so many things which led me into psychiatry. Why was I so different? I came closer to understanding with Bedelia when she pointed out the structure of what I’d created to function in the world. I came closer to understanding when I saw the tears in Will’s eyes. He feels so close to everyone, yet he’s cut off, isolated, unique. He years to save lives, yet he’s tasted the joy of taking them.

Being with him makes me feel connected to everyone even while Will himself remains a mystery. A mystery I rediscover again and again. His company is so much more intense and satisfying than the company of a man like Tobias Budge, whom is so much more like me, yet doesn’t offer anything which truly completes me. 

Strange that is the man set in the role of my enemy who completes me. Strange, yet exciting. It’s a hunt as much as a dance or a friendship. Will Graham is hunting me without realizing it while I stalk, trap, and mentor him as only I can. In doing so, we circle each other again and again. 

This strange bond between Will Graham and myself may be greatest passion of my life. I shouldn’t reign it back in as Bedelia advises. Not if I truly wish to be satisfied. 

Sometimes it puts me in mind of Plato’s Symposium, of an ideal love one strives to be better for, while you nurture him with all you are until he truly blossoms. Perhaps this is what Will Graham could be for me, given time, care, and the right nourishment. 

I’m eager to see what he blossoms into.


End file.
